The Moon's Inheritance
by Isabella of the Night
Summary: It's been 2 years & Nourasia decided to make peace with Earth. Prince Aikka then meets with Earth only to learn that some secrets are meant to stay that way. Meanwhile, Eva is about to find out just what she REALLY inherited from her mother.. xover
1. prolouge

A/N- I love oban star-racers so I decided to write a story and it's a crossover too!! not telling u with what but if u know then feel free to say it lol.

the prologue is supposed to confuse you, okay? Just in case it does...

* * *

_**The Moon's Inheritance**_

**Prologue **

Once...earth had been connected to everything within itself and it's moon. Everyone around them had marveled at it's king and queen's power and mercifulness.

But that was not meant to last.

_'With great power comes great responsibility.'_ someone once told him or did he read it somewhere before?

That had been in the early 1990 to early 2000 when the kingdom had once been rebuilt. It had been like the Queen's mother's empire. Everything has flourished and they had many alliances and many different people from different planets on their court.

_'Like mother, like daughter.' _everyone had said, those who remembered the former kingdom before the new one.

How true those words were now that he thinks about it. The King and Queen had fell and the princess had fled to sanctuary with her guardian.

No one knew where she went for her guardian disappeared with her also.

No one...not even the dreams knew.

_Where was his maiden princess now?_

Silently, his hair swayed in the wind as shattered mirror pieces flew across the dusty floor. All around were ruined buildings and scorched land. Here and there were weapons scattered as well as few patches of earth still growing.

_Nature will not be defeated here._

In the huge still growing grass, very hidden laid a person or two motionless.

Yes...once they were respected with fear and admiration by all. When the times comes, will they rise again and will peace reign forever?

_Or will it all be for naught?_

The once proud standing temple bent with age and ruined, it's marvelous garden dried and wilting. No sign of life dwell within these hidden ruins except...

_'Hurry...my maiden...hurry...your kingdom...awaits once more.'_

* * *

A/N - gonna take me awhile to get the other chapter up so wait a little okay?  
review plz 


	2. Nourasia's proposal

a/n - this time it's longer! usually I don't like to make them really long but in order to get the plot moving I have to.  
Once while I was watching Oban: Star Racers on t.v. , I had the words or subtitles on and I was watching that espisode where Molly meets Prince Aikka and the fencing master calls out to him. He said Prince _Aikka_ but on the subtitles I read Prince _Icar._ I just wanted to let you know where I got that name.  
Thanks for the reviews!! I hope this would satisfy you guys. It's like 3 pages long and it's all dedicated to you guys!

* * *

**The Moon's Inheritance **

**Chapter 1 -_ Nourasia's proposal_**

Prince Aikka elegantly followed his father as they walked towards the main capital of Earth. After two years of debating, his father and his council of advisors had decided to make peace with Earth for the hard times that laid ahead. He had won the Race of Oban and had wished for peace and now the Crogs blamed him and the Earth Team, especially the Earth pilot, Molly. They entered the building and waited as the President and his ambassadors came to receive them.

"King Icar, Prince Aikka of Nourasia. I hope you have not been bothered by the trip?" asked the President as he and the ambassadors bowed.

"Not at all. I am glad that you had time so we can discuss this." replied King Icar as the Nourasians bowed back.

"Of course. When it involves matters of Earth's safety, we will make time." said the president, determinedly.

They gathered in the meeting room with their set of guards and talked until they all lost tracked of time. But by that time they had come to an agreement.

Nourasia will hold a gala and a race on their planet while Earth will do the same and open its doors to the Nourasian royals and the people they want to bring for a while. Finally they said farewell and the Nourasians left.

As they were walking outside, they stopped to see two humans crouching around their transportation, on their knees talking and looking for something. One was a young girl with long black hair and wore a strange attire that had the hem of her dress at a shocking length while another was a guy who wore also a strange attire that matched the girl's except this one had pants. The girl was talking and because of their sharper hearing, were able to listen to their conversation.

"So it was like during division, alright? My stomach was like feed me whore! And then I was all like Shut up slut! Then everyone was giving me looks and that girl I told you about? She started the fight not me. Totally misunderstanding." she said, trying to explain to the guy.

"Hmm... seems I'm not the only one who thinks you're crazy Mika. Seriously, telling your stomach to shut up?" said the guy, shaking his head as he continued to crawl on the ground.

The girl who was called Mika, scoffed as she crawled around to the Nourasian's car and started to peer under it.

"I don't know how a ring of gold can just camouflaged on black ground dammit!" he said in frustration.

By that time Prince Aikka and the rest were near the car. Unfortunately, Mika suddenly stood up and bumped into King Icar before stumbling again.

"Mika!" groaned the guy as he picked himself up and dusted off the dirt.

One of the Nourasian guards stepped forward defensively in front of King Icar and Prince Aikka while Mika just stood there dazedly before looking down on the ground trying to refocus her eyes.

"Ah ha! I found it!" she said as she started to reach for something that was near King Icar's feet.

Suddenly the guards started to close in on her when a clock tower began to chime somewhere.

"Let's go Mika! We're late now!" cried out the guy as he grabbed Mika by her outstretched arm and began to drag her inside the building.

"But my ring! Nat! My riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" she wailed, holding out her hand in despair.

"I'll get you a prettier one...and cake." he told her as they entered the building.

King Icar bent down to retrieve a small golden ring that had a small locket on as decoration with an engraving on the locket and handed it to Prince Aikka.

"Perhaps you will see this earthling again while you are here for the Earth gala my son." he said.

"You are right, Father. She really seemed determined to find it." replied Prince Aikka.

With that, they got into the car and drove towards their next destination and Prince Aikka carefully pocketed the ring away.

**-Meanwhile-**

"The ring has passed to a new owner, one has no relation to one of _them_." he stated, bowing.

"Good, everything is going according to plan. Did you sensed who has it now?" asked a voice from the darkness.

"One of the Forgotten Allies." he replied, hesitating.

"I see...looks like they still have tricks up their sleeves as well. Sadly, their allies won't help them just like last time." the voice boasted.

Cold unmerciful eyes flashed in the darkness as the owner of the voice began to laugh cruelly.

"Who is it? Which of the Forgotten Allies?" asked the voice, urgently.

"A Nourasian and judging by his attire...one of the Noble Blood."

* * *

a/n - hope you like! I hope it didn't suck and does anyone knows what is the name of Aikka's fencing master?

plz review!


	3. The Pendants

a/n - thanks for all the reviews!! also many thanks for those who answered my question!! Next chapter, hopefully, I'll introduce Eva/Molly back.

disclamier: did I do one yet? anywayz for the rest of the story, I will only say this twice. I don't own Oban nor the crossover anime.

Now plz enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 -_The Pendants_**

When Prince Aikka and his father, King Icar entered the throne room, they saw Queen Aikana with Canaan talking. Canaan was explaining to the Queen about where her husband and son had run off to without her and trying not to make her more worried.

"Don't worry yourself no more, my queen." said King Icar, lovingly.

Queen Aikana gracefully stood up from her chair and walked towards him, Canaan hanging back a bit to give the family time to greet each other. Queen Aikana had dark black hair that was put up and twisted nicely to match her crown's intertwining designs. Her skin was paler than her husband's and son's and her eyes were almost exactly the same shade of color as her son's. She wore a simple yet elegant white gown and was adorned with a few simple jewelry. Queen Aikana was never one to show off her riches and despised anyone who did so. Unfortunately that includes the Lady Nia, Prince Aikka's betrothed, also. King Icar looked a lot like Aikka, only older and wiser. Aikka knew he had inherited his father's looks and half of his mother's name while he had both of their personalities.

"My son and king, welcome back. I trust that wherever you two went was pleasant?" she asked, mixture of worry and anger in her voice.

King Icar sighed as Prince Aikka and Canaan looked on. They both knew that the King and Queen were practically on uneven terms with each other because of King Icar's choice of wife for Aikka.

"Earth has agreed to try and make peace with us. We will both be hosting a gala and race. They have yet to chose their representatives for earth however." he replied.

Queen Aikana seemed to be in thought as if trying to remember something.

"I am glad to hear that perhaps one day, Earth and Nourasia would become allies...but is Earth not already one of our allies?" she asked, hesitating.

King Icar chuckled, "No Aikana! In every history book of ours, there is no mention of that and I know that Earth doesn't either."

Canaan stepped in as he bowed to the royal family. "Your Majesties and Your Highness, I am sorry to interrupt but Lady Nia has arrived."

Queen Aikana's eyes flashed with annoyance as King Icar said, "Well, show her in."

A few moments later, a nourasian girl appeared. She had red hair that was hanging loosely by her shoulders and dark emerald eyes as a coy smiled played about her lips. She wore an not so modestly dress that was layered with jewelry. She curtsied as she tried to hid her growing smug smile.

"Your Majesties, Your Highness, I am honored that you have chosen me to be the next queen." she said, humbly.

The pleasure is ours, Lady Nia." Prince Aikka replied before his parents answered.

o0o0o0o0

"So...that's the thing?"

"Yes, Mika, that the "thing" as you call it."

"Well, I was going to say pendant but what if it's something else? Anyway, we lost my most prized possession just to get on time only to find out that we have to guard this?" said Mika, angrily.

Nat sighed and said nothing but nodded.

The "thing" that they were talking about was a circular thing that resembled much like a pendant but was a moonlight white. It had the sign of Earth but that's not why it was important.

It was almost 2,000 years old. Far more older than anything they had.

The moonlight-white material that made up the pendant was unknown to Earth as well as the sign. They actually wouldn't know that was the sign of Earth if it weren't for the fact that the word 'Earth' was craved in the back.

Mika just glared at him after seeing she wasn't going to get a response and turned on her CD playerx3000 before leaning back on her chair as she closed her eyes. Nat just shrugged before leaving the room. Sadly, Mika didn't noticed that the pendant slowly glowed a crescent mark.

o0o0o0o0o

From the Nourasian palace, a similar pendant also glowed a crescent mark as people just passed by, never noticing.

Sadly no one heard the soft- spoken yet urgent voice as the two pendants glowed.

_' When you meet the grounded guardian, there you will find your way here...now hurry and find the guardian.'_

* * *

a/n - plz review and hope u liked!!  
now one question: is Eva around 15-16 in the anime with Aikka the same age & Jordan is 17?? If not, plz tell me the correct ages for each of them please? 


	4. Eva is introduced & Don Wei's problem

**a/n - **thanks for all those who reviewed!!!!!! and those who answered my question!! looks like some people don't like Lady Nia o.0

I introduced Eva and Don Wei finally! actually this was supposed to be chapter 2 until I noticed something was missing. anywayz this chapter is long and be grateful for it cuz I only wrote up to this chapter -.-'

enjoy and many thanks again!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Eva, watch out!"

Eva quickly swerved from the curve at the last second before she started to put down the pedal more.

"You alright Eva?" she heard from the head microphone of her helmet. She quickly dodged objects that were coming towards her way as she kept sight of her opponent, who was glancing back at her.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road, Nat!" she replied, almost panicking as her opponent nearly crashed into another curve.

Minutes passed in silence as Eva concentrated on trying to gain on Nat and to win. Even though the pressure was on, Eva's heart soared. _'It has been too long since the race of Oban. Too long.' _she thought as she was finally gaining on her opponent until he was only a few inches ahead of her. Finally it was over...and she lost.

She stopped her motorcycle ahead of his before taking off her helmet and sighing in satisfaction. This race had let her take advantage and let out all of her anger and frustration about anything and everything. Behind her, Nat took off his helmet before getting off his motorcycle and started to walk towards her, shock written over his face.

Nat slowly came up to her, looking at her fiercely and murderously. Eva winced, Don Wei's voice couldn't compare to Nat's, nope not even when they're both angry.

"Eva..." he said calmly.

"Nat..." she replied back, tensing._ 'I told him I raced in the race of Oban-no wait, that was Mika, my bad. Wait-I never told him?!' _She thought, starting to panic.

"I'VE WASTED MY VALUABLE TIME TEACHING YOU HOW TO RIDE WHEN YOU KNEW HOW TO ALL THIS TIME?" he shouted suddenly and Eva's mind started to wonder away to all that had happened that lead her to this moment.

After they got back from Oban, Eva grew bored by the time she reached her second week back on earth. After weeks of trying to win races while trying not to die would do that to you and Eva was expecting Crogs to show up out of nowhere to get revenge on her. She was disappointed and relieved at the same time when she realized they weren't coming before she began to repair her social life of school...only that didn't turned out so well.

Don Wei had transfered her from the Stern school to a public school near their new house and Eva had messed up pretty bad on the first day of school. The school was mostly made of rich spoiled brats who had nothing better to do then spend their parent's hard-earned money and hot rich guys who knew they were hot and expected females to fall at their feet, fainting at the possibility of a one night with them. Luckily, by accident, she found out that not the whole school was like that and made two friends, Nat and Mika. That made her life easier by knowing that they will always have her back.

Nat was the son of a wealthy business man and had long brown hair with green eyes. He was the third guy most idoled by the fan club girls. He was also a racer but with the old fashioned racers, like the motorcycles and normally doesn't really mean to say perverted things but usually does at the wrong time. Mika was the daughter of an important interplanetary ambassador and had long blond hair (which she dyed black) with hazel/gold eyes. She mostly thought that guys were only after her father's money and her looks so she usually seems crazy. She obsessed over fashion and is sadistic most of the time and knows some of the other planets' languages because of her father.

Together, Eva, Mika and Nat had made a name for themselves in school. Unfortunately the school didn't appreciate the "artistic progress" they made and most certainly Don Wei didn't either. Don Wei had given her the longest hour of a lecture and by the time it was done, it was all she can do was to nod shamefully and say she'll try not to get into a lot of trouble again. That had happened about 4 times before Don Wei finally gave up on her. After four months, Don Wei had sent her to live with Mika, which she didn't mind, that girl _is_ her best friend after all except...

He banned her from anything that had to do with star racing.

Since he was one of the powerful racing managers in the star racing world on Earth, he could do that...but still, even though Eva knew he was doing it for her own good, she felt betrayed again. This time he visited whenever he could and they'll spent time together during the holidays with the rest of the Earth Team when they had time. Mostly Eva had lost contact with them and that had saddened her more than anything.

Stan and Koji were still with them and were becoming worldwide famous for their skills. Jordan...well, Eva hadn't seen him since they came back form Oban but Don Wei had told her he had rejoined the army and was quickly rising up the ranks. In the world of star racers, Rick was growing even more famous than before just by being a racing manager. Now Rick was almost making Don Wei ready to run for his money.

"EVA!" yelled someone from afar.

Her mind stopped wondering and she blinked as she saw Nat and Mika looking at her very closely.

She stepped back nervously, "What?"

Nat raised his hands in defense as he turned away, muttering to himself. Eva glanced at Mika with her eyebrow raised and Mika quickly answered the question her usual way.

"He's just moody cuz yesterday, I got us both detention for that fight I told you about, lost my ring, bumped into some Nourasian royals, fell asleep on the job, and-."

Here Eva interrupted her, thinking her ears had deceived her.

"What was that about Nourasian royals?"

Mika frowned, "Yeah, Nourasian royals. As in the king and prince. Why?"

Eva asked, "Are you sure they were royals of Nourasia?"

"Eva, if they're wearing a crown and are dressed elegant as a royal, then they're royal, got it? Nat told me they were Nourasian. Now answer the why."

Eva sighed, knowing she won't get information from her until she answered, "Do you remember me telling you about the race of Oban that I was in two years ago?"

Mika's frown deepened as she tried to remember and brighten when she did as she exclaimed, "That Nourasian prince! Prince Aikka, right? Your lover from then?"

Eva blushed as she mentally smacked herself for ever hinting that she liked Aikka back then. Mika, when it comes to romance, can remember anything and stores it away in her brain for blackmail later. She had seen it when Mika had brought up an ex-girlfriend of Nat's from three years ago.

Suddenly a honk from a car made them turned around to see Nat in the car, backing out of the driveway. Eva and Mika glanced at each other in horror before they started running towards him.

"No! Wait idiot!" screamed Mika.

"Nat! Didn't you forget something?-!" screamed Eva also.

0o0o0o0o

Don Wei furiously slammed his fist down on the table as he sat down. The President had contacted him and told him of the agreement made between Earth and Nourasia.

"Of all the racing managers..." he muttered.

There was Rick, who had also been at Oban, why couldn't it have been him instead? Don Wei didn't have a current favorite star racer for this proposal unless...

But to back out of his promise to himself was shameful to him. He had sworn Eva wouldn't race as long as he lived ever again. As he covered his face with his hands, a soft-spoken voice whispered in his mind.

_'Go and seek the grounded guardian, Don Wei. The others had ignored my cry, so you must bring her to them instead. Around her neck, she bears the sign of modern Earth.' _

* * *

a/n - I'm sorry this chapter sucked and I'll try my best to update soon 

meanwhile plz review!!


	5. Yoko Arisuno, The Nourasians Arrives

a/n – thanks to all those who reviewed!! I'm sorry this chapter seemed rushed but my goal is to update once...I hope -.-' Anywayz I'm sorry and plz enjoy!-!-!-!

If any of you like Phantom of the Opera, Yu-gi-oh, or xiaolin showdown(sp?) fanfiction, plz go and check out_ PhantomCat901_'s stories. You can find her on my fav. authors..thank you.

I don't own the name knoll alright/:(

* * *

**-- Chapter 4 -- **

two weeks later 

Eva glared furiously at the girl that stood next to Don Wei being interviewed on the news. The girl wore a racing dress like her mother used to wear only she wore them with jeans underneath and ballet shoes. All of them were a soft shade of blue that reminded Eva distinctly of water. The girl herself was seen as petite and fragile so it was a shock to the racing world when one week and five days ago, Don Wei declared her as the representative racer of Earth. By then, everyone knew of the agreement with Nourasia and what to expect from it. She had long blueish black hair that fell in soft waves around her shoulders and reached down to her waist while her hazel eyes were mysterious and serene. She had slightly tanned skin and moved so gracefully, she never made a sound.

Her name was Yoko Arisuno...or Arisuno Yoko but Eva knew that definitely her first name was Yoko.

About two days and a week before, Don Wei had stumbled literally on a young unconscious girl of 21 near the alley of his racing building. Perhaps it was fate or destiny for Don Wei always rode to work _always_. Her right eye had been slashed viciously and had so many cuts and burns, Don Wei called for help right away.

Even now, Eva could see the small cuts and the bandaged burns. Yoko had an eye patch bandage over her right eye still as she wore a black glove on her left hand and a ribbon around her neck. Occurring to the interviews, Yoko can't remember anything except her name, age and that all of her family was dead. By accident, Yoko had been chaffering the president and Don Wei when they were about to be late for an important meeting and she quickly raced between the traffic to get there on time. Amazed by her talent, the president gave her the duty of being representative racer of Earth for the Nourasian/Earthling race.

That bitch.

Not that she, Eva Wei, was jealous.

Oh no.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Mika, popping out of the blue, startling her.

Today, they were hanging out at Nat's house to keep Nat company while he babysat his little sister. A little girl of eight years old named Adina, she was very wise for her age and loved fairy tales.

"Seeing the news." she replied, eye twitching with anger.

Mika sighed, "And somehow I get the feeling of hatred in the room."

"Don't you mean, _'I sense the presence of hatred in the room'_ Mika?" Nat asked as he entered the room with Adina in his arms.

Mika shook her head, "Nope! I meant what I meant cuz Eva thinks she's been robbed of her glory that's why."

"Is that true _nii-san_?" asked Adina, innocently.

Nat sighed and explained it in matters that she would understand, "To Eva, Yoko is the evil stepsister except Don Wei never remarried and there's no evil stepmother either."

Adina nodded but said nothing.

The room was silence as the words of the interviewed washed over them.

---- "Miss Yoko Arisuno, is it true that you are a victim of amnesia?"

"Yes."

"Don Wei, what had made you chose the girl Yoko instead of Remus?"

"No comment."----

And it went on like that.

Suddenly, Mika quickly changed the subject.

"So, who's up for a little walking...say all over downtown?"

0o0o0o0

Prince Aikka sighed tiredly as he unpacked his things into the room they had given him. His father had sent his mother, Lady Nia, a few guards/soldiers, 4 servants/healers and him to represent Nourasia for this...which was a bad idea. On the whole ride to Earth, Lady Nia and his mother were so opened about their hatred for each other, the other Nourasians had been fidgeting nervously at seeing this kind of behavior from their calm, serene Queen. Luckily, those two didn't have to share rooms and their current rooms were far away from each other so he could relax.

They had arrived at Earth while night time was falling and quickly, their host, Liam Knoll had given them a tour and explained anything that they looked puzzled over gently. When Liam had kept glancing at his watch and Aikana had asked him why, embarrassed, he told them that his daughter was supposed to be home by now.

"I hope she won't be of any trouble nor nuisance for you on Earth." he had said.

He wondered what kind of girl Liam's daughter would be and when he thought of it, Molly came to mind.

Yes, even after two long years, she had left a very strong image with him and he thought of her at the strangest and unfortunate moments. He shook the rest of the contents out and tensed when the small ring dropped out.

He picked it up and hoped that he would catch a glance of Molly and that he would be able to give the girl her ring back.

But he can deal with all that tomorrow. He was tired by tensing up every time his mother and Lady Nia made a move during the ride to Earth.

Prince Aikka couldn't tell which was harder- racing intensively, hoping that no one would injure G'dar or looking back and forth between his mother and his betrothed, hoping that neither of them would decide to forget honor and dignity and just attack each other now.

Either way, it gives him the same result.

0o0o0o0o

Eva went into her room, all tired out. Today was one of those days in where the four of them went nearly everywhere in the city, downtown, the suburbs, you named it...only with no car, deciding that it was good for them to walk.

Which was a bad idea, considering the amount of miles they walked today.

She didn't bother with the lights, took off her boots and quickly got under the sheets. In less then twenty seconds, she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile...

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell Eva about something."

"So? Will she get mad?"

"She's gonna be sooo mad with me! It won't be funny."

"Is it embarrassing?"

"Of cour- you know what Nat? Never mind."

"...Okay..."

"Do you remember where I put the camera?"

"How would I know?"

"You were there when I put it back wherever I put it!"

"Then it's probably in that pocket in your book bag, Mika, like always."

There was muffled sounds of someone rummaging through stuff.

"Thanks Nat! Good night...er...good morning actually."

"Your welcome and let me see the pictures first since you woke me up at midnight just for that."

"Sure!"

* * *

a/n- I'm sorry if Aikana didn't seem lady-like or queen-like but yea...u would kind of act the same way if ur son was going to marry some girl who u don't really like and know that she knows that u don't like her, no?  
Anywayz I was wondering if u guys want to know the crossover next chapter or until I'm ready to reveal all!! which could take a while. 

plz review!


	6. We meet again

a/n- Thanks to all those who reviewed!-! I wanted to see if I can do fluffiness in my story and I hope u see this. I really wanted to do this scene and thought hey why not? This chapter's short sorry.

sidenote- Yoko Arisuno is _**not**_ a Mary Sue!!! Only the Avatar and such can be that and if Yoko was a mary sue, would she have shown up in the story injured?

I feel better now :) Enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

-- Chapter 5 -- _**We meet again**_

As the sun began its daily trip by rising, a lone person also rose. Softly, the lone person walked towards her destination, pausing only to make sure one of the setting were off. Quickly and swiftly, she opened the door, hoping that the occupant inside would still be sleeping soundly. Suddenly on her lips a sly smile was forming as she glanced at the bed and shook her head.

It's too bad, she couldn't go closer.

Oh, well..that's why they invented the zoom button.

_'Shoot the pictures and get out as fast as possible.' _she thought.

Unfortunately as she closed the door, a soft click sounded and it was enough to stir a certain someones back to reality. She paused on the stairs when she heard a _thump _as if someone fell from the bed and said something before she ran out the door of the house.

"Oh shit!"

0o0o0o0

As soon as he heard the soft click of the door, Prince Aikka had reacted on his instincts and tackled whoever it was to the floor. Although he did winced at the impact noise they made, he couldn't help but stare shockingly at his intruder.

It was Molly.

The years had not been cruel to her. Her skin was a little paler than it had been and she did have four earrings in the ear opposite her three spiked earrings as well as her hair was longer and tied back with a band.

But it was still her inside, he could very well see the fiery flare in her eyes as she also stared back in shock.

Yet why was she in his private chambers?

Eva glanced at the sight in front of her. It was Prince Aikka who had rudely awoken her by pushing her to the floor and was now on top of her, one of his hands held a small dagger, ready to use if necessary.

But how? why was he here?

And why the hell was he in her bed?

He was taller now and a bit darker too as well as stronger just by seeing his unclothed chest. His hair was a bit longer, though not as long as hers as it hung in a loose ponytail.

They both just did nothing but stare at each other's eyes, wondering why the other was in their room until a knock brought them back to the situation at hand.

"My son, are you alright in there? Did you fall again?" asked Queen Aikana, from the other side of the door, worriedly.

* * *

A/n- I'm sorry this chapter's so short and I hope there was fluffiness and that u like it!-!  
plz review! 


	7. You forgot to tell me WHAT! pt1

a/n – thanks to all those who reviewed!! Unfortunately I did not complete the desired place to leave you off so you got stuck with a short chapter...again -.-'  
see...I promised myself to update every week even if it's like four sentences literally so maybe I'll update during the week but can't make no promises.

Enough rambling and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

-- Chapter 6 -- _**you forgot to tell me WHAT?-! pt. 1 **_

They glanced at each other in horror as the door knob twisted. They each blushed at the thought of what the person would say when she saw the position they were in. Blushing, Prince Aikka quickly went to the door and locked it as Eva picked herself up, ran to where her boots were.

"My son, what is the meaning of this?" hissed Queen Aikana softly as she tried to open the door.

"Nothing Mother, it's just that I'm indecent to receive you." he said as he glanced at Eva, who was putting on her boots as she hopped towards the windows.

From the other side of the door, Queen Aikana's eyes widen as she processed this piece of information in her motherly mind which meant-

"Aikka, you let me in right now before I wake up the rest of the household!" she said softly.

Eva reached the big windows and opened them. _'Come on Eva, you escaped many times from here, one more time wouldn't hurt...much.' _she thought as she swung both of her legs out of the window and motioned to Prince Aikka to open the door.

He slowly walked to the door, putting his dagger away as he did so. When he opened the door, his mother walked angrily into the room, saying, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" he asked as he glanced quickly at the windows, which were closed by now, before darting them back to meet his mother's eyes.

Queen Aikana peered into his eyes, knowing that she could detect his attempting lies if he was lying. Satisfied, she settled on the bed before saying, "There's no need to be indecent with me, my son. After all, I was the one who raised you until you were two, Aikka. Remember that, my son." she said, wisely.

"Of course, Mother."

"Get ready, Mr. Knoll will introduce us to his daughter at breakfast today."

And with that, left Aikka alone to ponder if Mr. Knoll's daughter might really be Molly, because after all, who else would be in the house besides the servants and such?

0o0o0o0o0

"Oh."

"My."

Those were the infamous words of Nat before he fell from his chair, laughing hard. Adina looked on as his eyes slowly gained a mischievous look that can only be describe as dangerous.

"_Nii-san,_ may I please see?" she begged.

Nat pushed himself together for a moment of seriousness.

"I'm afraid not, Adina dear. These pictures are rated Teen for teens only and you know Mother will have my hide if she finds out I showed you stuff your innocent eyes shouldn't see."

Suddenly before Adina could reply, Nat took off the screen just in time for Eva to come flying in, very angry.

"Where is she?" she hissed.

"Where is who?" he asked, innocently.

"Mika! Where is she? I know she was here."

Nat raised an eyebrow, "You just answered your own question. She _was _here."

Eva's eye twitched as she answered back, "Well then, where is she now?"

"At her house, where else?"

With that, she quickly left the room but not before Nat had one final thing to say.

"Hey Eva, I heard you gave the Nourasian prince a _very_ warm welcoming...if you know what I mean."

Her only reply then was to slam the front door very, very hard.

* * *

a/n – actually I don't think it's short but I'm sorry if the chapter seemed crappy but I just went with the flow. T.T poor Eva and you guys..you have to wait until _next_ chapter to see how they got into the other's bedroom o.0  
Plz review!! 


	8. pt 2 running in high heels

a/n - thanks to all who reviewed!! Sadly, this chapter is shorter and I hope you get it cuz I just wrote it so I'm sorry.

enjoy anyway and sorry this sucked!!

* * *

Chapter 7 – You forgot to tell me WHAT?-! pt. 2 Running in high heels

Two years of friendship were not wasted on Mika as she started to run as fast as she can with high heels. Behind her was Eva, dressed to kill..literally. It had taken Eva only a minute to ask the head maid where her room was, two minutes to change into a different outfit and another two to find Mika. Luckily, the gods approve of revenge because she had found Mika in the hallway, fixing her hair as she looked in the mirror. Mika had looked at her before casually saying, "The Nourasians are staying over at this house until it's time for the party."

Eva started to go towards her as Mika, not noticing, continued on, "There was something I forgot to tell you yesterday and I tried to wait up for you but meh. Father switched our rooms because they had a great view of the landscape."

Eva's eye started to twitch like mad, "You forgot to tell me WHAT? That our rooms would be SWITCHED?-! If you knew the embarrassment I felt when-."

Mika got a mischievous smile on her face, "When what? When you woke up next to your prince who was half-naked?"

And that's how Mika ended up running like hell all over her own house in high heels with a very angry Eva hot on her trail. Nervously, the servants removed everything valuable that was in risked as they moved out of trouble's way. From the kitchen was angry murmuring from the cook, everything this happens, the food was a bit late!

_'Hm...I wonder if Mr. Knoll will let me quit.'_ thought the cook as she quickly flipped the eggs for breakfast .

* * *

a/n - sorry this chapter sucked but I wanted to update now so u guys didn't have to wait longer.  
XD now the question is...how long can Mika run in high heels? will Eva get revenge?  
plz review 


	9. Tired

a/n - Yes...I updated! Well, it was because I felt everyone was punishing me by not updating there so, I updated so all of u update now! X3

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!! THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclamier: did one already...

* * *

**The Moon's Inheritance**

Chapter 8 - _**Tired**_

Prince Aikka found it difficult to contain his amazement as well as the rest of the Nourasians. All of them have seen how great Mr. Knoll's wealth was when they had glanced at his house the night before. They were in the dining room, which was modestly small but big enough to fit 100 people or so, not including the furniture. Just in the center was a big round dining table covered in a delicate blue lace where on top was fine silverware as a magnificent crystal chandelier hung over everything.

Near the walls were cabinets of where Mr. Knoll's prized collections sat, holding secrets of the past. "Please sit!" a voice from behind them said. Prince Aikka and the rest pride themselves on being able to pick up the most sensitive sounds but not one of them had heard Mr. Knoll come in. He seemed irritated at something that the maid was supposedly telling him as she walked behind him.

"Well, I don't care if that girl is murdering her or if the house is burning down!" Here, Mr. Knoll paused, looking at the poor maid who was cowering at the anger in his voice, "Is it burning down? Is she really murdering her?"

The maid shook her head no quickly.

How right and wrong Mr. Knoll was...

meanwhile --

"I'm getting tired!" Mika shouted back at Eva.

"Then stop running!" Eva shouted back.

"No!"

They were at the fifth floor and Eva wasn't getting tired yet. However Mika...now that's a different story. Since she had to dressed a bit, which meant high heels, her feet were hurting quite a bit. No doubt, she'll have blisters, seeing this was a new pair of shoes, damn it.

Oh, Lord...when will she ever learn?

For all her two years with Eva, she didn't see this coming. Oh, how Nat must be laughing his butt off right now at them.

Quickly she did a sharp turn but mentally cursed as she glanced behind to see that Eva was still behind her.

There was only one thing left for her to do as she barely dodged a maid carrying fresh laundry.

She screamed.

0o0o0o0

He had fled also, tried to follow his maiden, but then he was forced to protect the temple and the Queen.

They say that he succeeded in protecting them...at the price of his life.

At least...this was what he had overheard in this deep dark slumber of his. How many years have passed already?

Too many (years have passed by), his maiden was probably dead by now.

Yet, it was hope that kept him alive in this lonely place of his and the rest of the subjects. Now his maiden was still alive and if not...her blood surely lives on.

_'My maiden...you are our only hope. The kingdom is dying, hurry...find the guardian.'_

* * *

A/n- sorry it was short. I'm trying to write one chapter a head again so I can update every week. 

I'll update on friday!!!!!!

Plz review!!!!!!!


	10. Eva, not Molly

a/n - Thanks to those who reviewed!!!!!! Im sorry I haven't updated a lot but I have been writing like mad to try to get to the action already so sorry if this is a crappy chapter and it went too fast.

warning, a lot of scene changes. By the way, the Creators are here by there's no switching avatars, evil Caneletto, or Jordan becoming Avatar okay? Just wanted to clear things up.

* * *

**The Moon's Inheritance ******



Chapter 9 – _**Eva, not Molly**_

Everyone nearly jumped as they heard a scream from what seemed to be above them. After that, Mr. Knoll said, "Like I had said, please sit down. I'm sure the food will arrive every minute now."

Yet as he said that, everyone heard footsteps thudding across the ceiling as moments later, another set thudded so hard that the chandelier was shaking violently.

Hesitating, all of them sat down as hurried maids came in with the hot steaming food. Mr. Knoll sighed, as he rubbed his temple and his blond eyebrow before saying, "I hope your first taste of earth food will be satisfactory enough."

They sat down and ate but not before Aikka had pulled out the chairs for his mother and fiancée. The thing Aikka liked best was the long, thin strips of meat (bacon). Minutes passed and the tensed parts of Mr. Knoll's face became relaxed yet as soon as the maids were gathering the plates and bringing in the second part of the course, a muffled crash was heard from somewhere else in the house before another scream was heard also.

Finally, Mr. Knoll had had enough and gracefully got up from his chair before saying, "Please excuse me for I must see what the problem is."

No sooner than he was gone that Lady Nia opened her mouth and Queen Aikana's mood was spoiled as well as Aikka's.

"I hope that this disturbance isn't a daily occurrence especially at night. Why we were sent here again, Your Majesty and Highness?" she said, snootily.

Both the royals were given an excuse to not answer as the door that was hidden by the cabinets standing near it and also from their view burst opened and a girl came in running. She stopped running and glanced at them confusingly before saying, "Who the hell are you all?-! What are you doing in my house?"

She wore a long white summer dress with white strapped high heels as her blond hair fell loosely to her waist. Her eyes were hazel/gold colored and for some reason, seemed very familiar to Aikka. She kept looking at the door she just came in from nervously as if she expected someone to come in also. Slowly Aikka stood and bowed to her before answering her question.

"I am Prince Aikka of Nourasia and this is my mother, Queen Aikana of Nourasia, accompanying us is Lady Nia of the Neewolloh palace and a few of our trusted guards." he said, politely.

The girl frowned before quickly curtsying with grace and saying, "I am Lady Mika then, only daughter of Mr. Liam Knoll and Mrs. Daniela Knoll and I hailed, well actually my family does since I haven't been there in a long time, from France. I give health to the royal family of Nourasia and Nourasia herself……….so yeah."

They all stared at her in surprise. How did this earth girl knew how to greet in the Nourasian fashion? Sure, it was a bit off and the nobles at court would have been glaring at her for her "disrespect" yet it was still the Nourasian greeting. What made Aikka confused and disappointed was that it was not Molly who was Mr. Knoll's daughter but this girl named Mika.

Lady Nia replied hotly, "How can you be a lady of Earth? As far as I know, Earth does not have royalty ruling on itself."

Mika replied back, "Well that shows you how well you know earth, which I can summarize it in one word: none!"

Lady Nia slowly got up, anger clearly shown in her eyes. In all her life, no one has ever talked to her like that, including her parents but this earth girl, who she knew was probably lesser than the servants themselves, dared to! Lady Nia was about to say something when a blur came out of nowhere and tackled Mika to the floor.

It was no rare view in the Knoll household to see someone getting tackled if you lived there but to the Nourasians, it was a surprise to see two girls rolling on the floor fighting. What surprised Aikka more was that Molly was the one who tackled Mika to the floor. Not caring what the Nourasians thought about them, they fought as usual and wondered which servant would win the current bet.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile -

Nat was quietly eating breakfast with his sister Adina when he suddenly leaned back in his chair. Adina looked over at him as the cook, Maria, who was serving them asked, "What is wrong, Master Nat?"

Nat said softly, "I think I should go over there and stop Mika and Eva from killing each other."

Maria and Adina both stared at him as a few moments passed.

Suddenly, Nat said, "Oh who am I kidding? I would never break up a fight between those two. That's like breaking a fight between the president and one of the royalty people. A classic!"

0o0o0o0

Aikka just stood there with the rest of the Nourasians and stared at the two girls fighting. There had been something nagging him at the back of his mind and now he knew why- that girl Mika was the same girl he encountered on his first visit to earth! Yet, if his memory served him well, did Mika not had raven colored hair?

He moved to try to separate them and see if it was really that girl when suddenly a loud, angry voice soon did the job itself.

"Mika! Eva! Control your tempers! Can you not see that we have guests in our home?" Mr. Knoll said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Mika and Eva separated from their fighting before they stood up and bowed their heads down in shame. Mr. Knoll said something in a different language and the two girls walked slowly out of the room. He continued to speak in a different language to what the Nourasians can only assume was the head of all servants in the household. He turned towards the Nourasians and bowed before saying, "I am sorry for any trouble my daughter and her friend had made for you. Sometimes they get too excited or angry to care what the people around them may think of them."

Queen Aikana waved her hand in an I-dismiss-you kind of way, "It was kind of interesting to meet your daughter and her friend but may I ask the friend's name?"

Mr. Knoll hesitated but quickly said, "Of course you may. She is Eva Wei, daughter of Don Wei who manages the Wei racing industry on earth. She's currently staying at my house to further her studies without interruptions but I think of Eva like a daughter also when I am not fed up with my daughter's and her's childish tactics. Her father, Don Wei, is the manager of Earth's representative racer for the Nourasia/Earth race."

Prince Aikka was confused, was Molly truly this Eva? If so, why did she not say her true name? He pondered this as he passed the whole day with his mother in meetings with all kinds of important people of earth, all the while, anxiously waiting for when he'll meet with Mika and Molly. Once, he pulled out from his cloak, the ring that the girl Mika was desperately looking for and felt bad that he did not give it to her right away as soon as he found out it was her.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile -

Mika and Eva were both in a foul mood, but not with each other no more. In fact, they were more or less angry at Mr. Knoll. He had gotten angry and told them that from now on, until the gala was closely approaching, they would stay in the dorms of their school to be kept out of trouble's way. Mika tried to cheer Eva up even though she knew it wouldn't work, "At least it isn't as bad as that last time with the English royalty, Eva! I thought father would for sure throw us out into the streets!"

Eva raised her eyebrows, "I happen to recall very well that we were also banished from the English court and became the Queen's least favorites to this very day."

Mika sighed, "Wow Eva, when you get really emo, there's no stopping you."

They both just wallowed in their regret and guilt as minutes passed. Mika was too busy thinking about that nourasian girl, Lady Nia and how she distinctly reminded her of someone...but whom? Yet it was clearly evident already to Mika, that she had just found herself a Nourasian enemy already. Wow, doesn't Mika feel loved? Not.

While Mika pondered about how she seemed to make enemies more easily than friends, Eva was trying to figure out how to explain to Aikka about all this. Finally she decided how to and quickly jumped up to walk to the door that make Mika's and her rooms connected. For the rest of the day, Mika and Eva didn't talk as they both tried to pack as much as they can before Monday came while Eva tried to quickly do what she wanted to do to give to Aikka. When they were finally done with packing, Eva told Mika of her plan to see if she would do it. Fortunately, Mika said yes and before Eva could change her mind, took the envelope and started to run down the hallway softly.

0o0o0o0o0

Prince Aikka was having his daily talk with Lady Nia meanwhile. The servants were just leaving when Prince Aikka asked, "What do you think of earth, Lady Nia?"

Poor Aikka, no sooner that the words came out of his mouth, did he regret ever saying them to her to try and make conversation.

Lady Nia complained about everything, how the sun was too strong (even though the Nourasian sun is stronger), how the food tasted bad and felt as if she was going to throw up, and the list went on and on. He was not sorry, may Aspora forgive him, when the earth girl Mika came over, pulled out the chair that was on Aikka's right and sat down before she made signs to her own servant to get her a drink. "So how are you two enjoying earth? Have you seen the racer that would be representing earth in the race?"

Prince Aikka smiled, "I'm afraid not, Lady Mika but I have heard enough to know that this racer is also a girl."

That started things off and soon they were chatting about anything, ignoring Lady Nia as they did. Finally Lady Nia couldn't take it anymore and huffily left them, not disguising the fact that she was leaving. Mika raised an eyebrow before saying to Prince Aikka, "What's the deal with Lady Nia?"

Prince Aikka said quietly and without emotion, "Lady Nia is my betrothed, chosen for me by my father. Incase something should happen with my father and I am to inherit the throne, Lady Nia and I will marry soon after my coronation. My mother, the Queen, does not agree with my father's choice of wife and believes I should be the one to choose my wife."

Mika smirked as she leaned back and took a sip of her drink before saying, "When I met your mother and Nia hours ago, I could tell she doesn't like her but anyways, which mother wouldn't hate the girl who would take her son away from her for just a brief moment? I think the real question is: do _you _like this girl Nia?" Prince Aikka had to struggle to keep his princely mask on as he debated this question in his heart. Did he like Lady Nia? It had been she who suffered with him through the lessons they both took together, she who he always gave flowers to after his mother, she who always listened to him when Canaan didn't have time and yet……

"Before I forget," Mika interrupted, digging into her back pocket and pulling out a rumpled letter. "Sorry for the condition it's in but it's from Eva, er….Molly I guess."

With that, she left and Prince Aikka shook himself out of the turmoil the question put him in, glad for an excuse. He opened the letter quickly and began to rread, his amazement and shock beginning to grow with every sentence.

0o0o0o0o0

Quickly and gracefully, she summoned him back. When he appeared, bowing until his head nearly touched the floor, she spoke.

"I want that ring in my hands by the next full moon and I want that Nourasian royal out of the way. I had thought that the royal line of Nourasia -but that is beside the point. You know what to do...get rid of anyone who gets in the way." she said, softly and slyly.

"As you wish, my Lady."

* * *

a/n - hope you like it even though it was crappy and hopefully I'll update faster next time. If you guys are confused tell me okay? 

Aspora - one of the Creators. she made Nourasia by herself with no help from anyone else. All of her ideas of peace, honor and harmony transfered to the Nourasians after she was done with making the planet. However, even though she made Nourasia, she never set foot on it except once before the war between Creators started. Only one painting of her Nourasian form resides inside the city in which Aspora set foot in- the Holy City of Daal(sp?) (where Aikka's parents are).

plz review!!!!!!


	11. The First Attempt

A/n - Thanks to all those who reviewed!! I'm sorry its taking me longer to update but thats cuz as a punishment, I was banned from the computer. Yet I, tried to find ways to type up this chapter and now after five days of trying, I did. The fact that I have to remember the password to log in does no good to me either.

I have so much to do with school and I sort of lost the path to get to where I want in this story, which is to the action and hopefully, its starts in this chapter. I think I've introduced Mika and Nat long enough so sorry for the rushed and crappy chapter. :(

Sorry and thanks for reviewing!! Warining - a lot scene changes

**"lol"** - nourasian language

* * *

Chapter 10 - **_the first attempt_**

He slowly walked through the soft misty fog, wondering what he had gotten himself into now. From his left and right were walls filled with mirrors, in them he saw things that sicken him and disgusted him. He continued to walk, peering inside the mirrors once in a while to see inside a mirror that looked different.

"State your name, and while you're on it, the password as well." a voice interrupted, soft and commanding, unlike his lady's cold, sly, commanding voice.

He stopped trying to peek into one of the mirrors he deemed suspicious to see a girl in her twenties glaring at him suspiciously. He couldn't see her face well for a long heavy veil covered her face but knew immediately who it was and he spoke, trying to make a plan in his mind meanwhile.

"I think you should leave before you get the same fate as your brother-." he started to say.

Just as he planned, the girl lunged at him, fury in her eyes and he neatly sidestepped her attack. She fell heavily on her side and the hall echoed the impact she made. Quickly he began to run as the girl's voice followed from behind.

"Here, you can not flee from the sins of which are yours, Adonis!" her anguished voice cried out as she limped on after him.

He tried to seek a way to distract her but eying the mirrors, knew there was only one way to do so. Holding up a fist, he rammed it into a mirror, shattering it into dozens of pieces.

With that, he escaped from the hall as painful screams echoed from behind him and the girl followed him no more.

0o0o0o0

One month later, one week before the full moon –

Aikka was tired as well as Queen Aikana. The two had been dragged around everywhere on Earth to important meetings and to some sightseeing ever since they had gotten here. They were slowly walking through the garden Mr. Knoll had in the back of his mansion and sat down on one of the beautifully craved benches to rest for a bit. Queen Aikana glanced at her son's tired face and when she leaned close to him, she spoke in the Nourasian language.

"**You are tired my son, are you not?**" she said softly.

Prince Aikka could not lie to his mother for it was true.

"**Yes, Mother. Even though it is nice to visit Earth, it tires me out so much unlike Nourasia.**" he replied truthfully.

And it was true. He had been shock to realized that Earth was not a whole like Nourasia, but made up of small pieces. The people on Earth did not look like each other but different also. From the same pale color as their marble walls to the darkest color as their obsidian pearls, the colors varied on the people. And the language! From each small piece was a different language, different traditions, different colors that he and the rest of the Nourasians visited had overwhelmed him yet pleased him also. Yet he could not help but think of which of these small pieces was Mo-Eva was from.

Eva had told him about all she had done so he wouldn't be confused yet still he felt as if there was something mysterious was hanging about her. Prince Aikka had not seen either Eva or Mika since that day and whenever he had the courage to try and ask Mr. Knoll about what happened to those two, Lady Nia came and distracted him from his thoughts once more. Yet, as if Aspora had sensed his prayers, he looked up to see none other than Eva walking towards him, her head bent down as if examining the sidewalk, not noticing that they were there.

She wore similar clothing to the ones she wore on Alwas except these weren't so revealing. They were soft light colors since the day was a bit warm. She was clutching some books in her arms as a bag swung in rhythm from her shoulder. (Eva's coming from school)

0o0o0

Eva slowly walked through the small garden behind Mika's house as she slowly thought about everything that has happened the last month. She and Mika had been sent to the boarding school they attended as a punishment for acting "immaturely" in front of their guests but since school had ended that month, Mr. Knoll had no choice but grudgingly take back his two trouble-making girls. Yes, Mr. Knoll did considered Eva to be one of his own. Mika's father and mother had taken Eva inside their home and heart which nearly made Eva cry when she found out that they had put a picture of her on top of the fireplace with the rest of the family pictures. She shifted her books a bit as she raised her head to see where she was going and instead saw the two Nourasian royalty instead. Not that she didn't mind, at all.

"Queen Aikana, Prince Aikka!" she cried out, waving as she shifted her books to one arm and hurriedly walked to where they were sitting down. She put her bag and books down next to Prince Aikka before bowing from the waist down to them.

Prince Aikka secretly smiled as he stood up with his mother and both of them bowed to her as well. Queen Aikana curiously pointed to Eva's things and asked, "Why do you carry those?"

Eva smiled, "Here on Earth, children from ages 5 to 19 go to schools and learn together. Today was the last day of school for my lessons so I had to clear out my stuff from school and bring them with me."

Sure enough, they saw that the bag was plunging with things inside. Eva looked at them slyly before asking, "How are the meetings and preparations going?"

Prince Aikka glanced at her suspiciously, "How would you know about the preparations?"

Eva stroke a pose before winking and held up a two fingers in a 'V'.

"Mika and I are on the decorating committee! We decide how to decorate the gala here on Earth!" she said happily.

Prince Aikka glanced at her curiously. He never thought that she was the kind of girl for that kind of thing. The times he knew her during Oban and Alwas made him think that Eva was one of those girl who'll act like a boy just to prove she can do the same things anybody can. However he did sweat dropped when, seeing the amazed look on their faces, she said, "Mika and I fought about it...but she won." she replied, sweat-dropping herself too.

Queen Aikana stood before she said, "Come children. The day grows weary and I am sure we are all hungry. Prince Aikka, Lady Nia was looking for you yesterday, make sure to see to her request."

Eva and Prince Aikka both felt a pang of shock. Eva knew that Lady Nia was the potential, future wife of Aikka because Mika had told her and besides, didn't she swear to Mika and herself that she didn't like Prince Aikka in that way?

Meanwhile Prince Aikka was shocked, his mother was usually so kind and gentle but when she felt anyone needed to be reminded of something, she always said the same thing "make sure to see to their request" and by this, she was warning him not to get too close to Eva or else.

In silence, the three of them made their way to the house, each of them so lost in their thoughts...none of them saw the human-like shadows, crouching behind the trees.

0o0o0

"Look carefully at your target, it is the young Nourasian male noble on the right." Adonis whispered to his companions as they watched the two Nourasians nobles and the earth girl walk into the house.

His four silent companions nodded and carefully memorized their new target. It had taken Adonis many days to awaken them and then they had to proceed to Earth in secrecy, just in case. Adonis gave them a nod before he left them because he knew they will not fail.

They will not fail...and they will be the ones to make sure it happens that way.

Silently and quickly, the four proceeded to the elegant house, not caring to wait for night, eager to get over this easy task.

* * *

A/n - I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to update faster hopefully! 

plz review!!!!


	12. The Attack Hope Renewed

A/N- I live! After what? Four years? I have gained back my passion and made time to upload this chapter. Yes! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed last time and those who have returned to read this chapter.

Okay, I must apologize if this chapter seems choppy, hurried, a bit random since I don't remember what I was thinking about four years ago. Hopefully its not bad. I tried to make it more longer to make up for the years but eh, I don't want to give away everything y'know.

Also, I realized that I might have F'ed up the timelines with Oban and my crossover anime. Because Oban takes place in 2084 by what it says on the official webpage so what century would that be? Right now we're in the 21st century right?

Oh well, that's why its fanfic and anything goes .

Disclaimer: Own nothing! Only my own characters.

This is dedicated to OSR who message me about this story, therefore bringing my roaming attention back to my stories. It's cuz of him that this chapter is up.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Attack/Hope Rising

Meanwhile -

On a nice, cloudy day like this one, a teenager couldn't help but party with their closest friends down at the beach and build a huge bonfire when the sun went down.

Unfortunately, Eva and her friends were not these normal teenagers.

While Eva was sitting in the kitchen eating one of Cook's infamous delicious pies with the Queen and Prince of Nourasia, Mika and Nat sat under one of the trees of the school courtyards. All around them were teenagers actually enjoying the nice day and their last day of school as teachers packed up to go on their short vacation.

"I'm telling you, they'll kick your team's asses." whispered Mika furiously.

"Hell no! Mine has intelligence and strategy by its side." whispered Nat back, angrily shoving some French fries in his mouth.

They were of course fighting about who was going to win the International Racing Cup. This resulted into Nat and Mika arguing passionately about who was going to win.

Mika, being French, fully supported France and hoped it would win. Nat, being half-Chinese Half-Japanese, thought China would win. All the while, he struggled not to remember the stupid way the Japanese team lost the semi-final round to France.

"Yeah, well where was that intelligence when your team lost to mine?" countered Mika, triumphantly as if she read his mind.

Nat's left eye twitched in annoyance.

However, he did not respond as that moment, a long black limo pulled up and Mika's father stuck his head out of the tinted windows.

"Mikaela, get in the car." He said, in the tone that clearly dismissed any argument.

Giving Nat a look that said they would continue the conversation later, Mika quickly got in the car. She would have invited Nat along but her father and Nat have this hate thing between them that they can't stand being in the same room too much. When she was inside, she casted a look around the limo and noticed two other people accompanying her father.

"Mr. Wei!" she exclaimed in surprise. It had been a long time since she saw Don Wei and had barely remembered how he looked.

Don Wei gave a cool nod, acknowledging her as his companion stared at her. Mika stared back aristocratically because dammit, she was rich, pretty, and one day, she'll be powerful and what did this mysterious racer have?

Temporary glory, that's what.

"I am Mikaela Knoll." She said with a fake pleasant smile that any diplomat would envy as she reached out a hand.

Yoko Arisuno shook it and said, "I am Yoko Arisuno, the Earth representative for the race against Nourasia."

"Mika, the representatives of the race are coming to my house to discuss the rules with the Nourasians. Also, Don Wei had decided to visit his daughter before the meeting. Where is Eva? Why isn't she with you?" Mr. Knoll said.

At this, Mika sweat dropped. In the debate she and Nat had been having, she forgot about Eva. Where the hell did she lose her? Eva had been with them when school had officially ended and they were clearing out their lockers. She was with them going to the tree…

"She's at home! She went home to drop off her stuff and said she was coming back but she didn't." cried out Mika triumphantly.

At this the two men sweat-dropped themselves for Mika had a short attention span which was weird because her memory wasn't bad. Yoko just smiled a tiny smile and settled more comfortably in her portion of the seat.

Yoko Arisuno did not know anything before Don Wei had found her. However, she did have a nagging feeling that she left something undone and she had to finish it.

The two men talked as the limo drove them to the Knoll residence, not noticing that the two girls were silent, staring out the windows.

0o0o0

"So, the ball is between two themes right now. Mika suggested a masquerade ball and I backed her up along with half of the committee. However, this idiot named Dan, refused it and said that won't help the Nourasians because everyone else will be able to know you're Nourasian." Eva told them. Queen Aikana and Prince Aikka nodded at the logic of the idiot Dan.

Eva continued, "So he proposes a normal ball and Mika leaps at him and goes, 'Idiot! That's not fun!' So Mika and Dan aren't talking to each other, half of the committee wants a masquerade ball, the other half wants a normal ball, and everything is behind schedule because we can't really order anything until the theme is decided. So the President is coming over with his people and they're going to decide the theme. The only problem is if Dan wins, Mika wouldn't stand his gloating and will probably do something rash."

Finished with her story, she took another slice of pie and arranged it on her plate. There was now uncomfortable silence in the kitchen. Prince Aikka was jumpy today because he could have sworn someone had been watching him. However, he could not voice his concern because he could be wrong. From beside him, his mother straightens her back, smoothed down any wrinkle that dared to show on her dress. It is a familiar habit, one that meant she was about to tell a story.

Queen Aikana nodded and said, "I remember the chaos when I agreed to marry Icar, Aikka's father. Icar couldn't wait the customary two years for the wedding. In fact, he demanded that the wedding be held a week before his coronation so we could be crowned together. The coronation was already planned to be in two weeks! Ah, that meant the week Icar announced it, everyone was running around, preparing the wedding that was supposed to be next week!"

At this, Eva laughed lightly clapping her hands. Prince Aikka smiled at the story that has been told many times in many ways. In a loving tone from his mother and in an annoyed tone by the cook, who had been forced to cook all night and fell asleep at the public ceremony. From the corner of his eye, he saw four shadows moving forward and his mind registered too late what that meant.

It was then that the windows shattered and all of them hit the floor among the ruins of the kitchen.

0o0o0

Adonis smiled triumphantly as the windows of the house shattered and the Nourasians plus the girl were thrown against the wall and to the floor. He did good to awaken these four. Quickly he followed them in and started searching the house as the four went to the young Nourasian.

He had to hurry to find the ring. That damn ring! Adonis could have sworn that it had been destroyed long ago, during the final battle. He ran to one of the rooms and glanced at the belongings. This was a female room and moved on.

Fast as he could, Adonis searched each bedroom knowing the four won't take long.

0o0o0

Cutting her hands as she placed them on the glass shards that littered the floor, Eva tried to get up. Her mind was trying to figure out what had happened. She glanced at the others and noticed that Aikka was already on his feet, his dagger out. She's seen the look on his face before. It is the look of determination that he always got right before a race back on Alwas and Oban.

Queen Aikana, on the other hand, laid unconscious a few feet away. Her hair had become disarranged, and glass shards glittered everywhere on her. Out of the three, she had been closest to the kitchen windows. Like Aikka and Eva, she also had cuts all over.

She sat up and before she could attempt to crawl over to the Queen, four hooded strangers walked in.

"Today, you will die Nourasian prince." One of the hooded figures said.

Prince Aikka had no time for a response as all four of them lunged at him. Using all of his strength and training (Canaan would be so proud), he deflected all of their attacks and managed to knock one of them down.

While he fought the remaining three, Eva kicked the one on the floor where she imagined the ribs were at with all her might. Luckily, the stifled cry of pain told her that she managed to kick something fragile.

"You bitch!" exclaimed a strangled male voice.

Oh, that explains why. Eva glared at him and he crawled over her to glare as well. Suddenly, the male figure paled and exclaimed in fear, "It's her!"

However, his cry was lost as his companions were concentrated on killing the prince. The prince was concentrated on knocking them out quick enough so he could attend to his mother.

He had only seen the paintings of the so-called "Great Queens" but this Earthling girl had the distinct features of them. The red-pink eyes were the same shade as the third Queen, her skin color was the same as all three, and the glare was the same: defiant and fiery.

Adonis was the one who kept on boasting he killed the third Queen, so how was it possible this girl resembled her?

Without thinking, he grabbed the sharpest shard of glass and lunged at Eva.

0o0o0

He stirred with the wind. Something was wrong, there was a disturbance across the realm. Using the limited powers he had, he tried to sense the disturbance by pushing gently at his barriers. He had learned by doing this, he could do more without going too deep into his sleep.

When he sensed the disturbance, his heart leaped with renewed hope. It was familiar, one that he knew very well from the second and third queen.

For the first time in many years, hope dug its roots deeper in his heart.

* * *

a/n- Until next time! I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that you would cast an eye on my other new oban fanfic but I realize all of you have better things to do. Thank you!


End file.
